<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enchanted and Scrambled Words by SleepyChaoticEntity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891305">Enchanted and Scrambled Words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyChaoticEntity/pseuds/SleepyChaoticEntity'>SleepyChaoticEntity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writober 2019 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Adventure Zone (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(hint its a precursor to fisher eating up everything about davs memory), But it sure would pose a problem for after tdosas dav, Except deeply not, F/M, Gen, Kinda, Miscommunication, because I said so</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:48:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyChaoticEntity/pseuds/SleepyChaoticEntity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Starblaster crew leave the twins in charge of the ship and go on an adventure. Splitting into two groups, Dav, Luce and Barry and then Magnus and Merle, they go in opposite directions, each hoping to meet some natives. Fuckery ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Bluejeans/Lup, Except idk when this takes place so uhhhhhhh maybe not?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writober 2019 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Enchanted and Scrambled Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So far, it had been a simple cycle. The Light hadn’t landed very far away, and while it seemed everybody in the village had wanted it, they also gave it away as quickly as possible. They were afraid of its power and the control that it had over them after being near it for a mere few hours, and they wanted it gone. So they were a whole week into the cycle and had already achieved their goal. </p><p>But of course, the cycle wasn’t going to be that easy. </p><p>Lucretia, Davenport and Barry went out to gather stories from the locals, and some ingredients for the twins, who had volunteered to stay on the Starblaster that year. They hadn’t had to adventure much of the planet so, splitting up with Merle and Magnus, they headed the opposite direction. This had not been a great idea. </p><p>They arrived to what appeared to be a small settlement of nomads. Most appeared friendly, although afraid, all of them implying that the three should leave before something happened to them. They didn’t head these warnings, more interested in the few who did most of the cooking for them. </p><p>They were friendly, almost too much so. Like they were compensating for something. After their meal which they were given by the quietest cook, they headed back to the ship in content silence. Lucretia was making sure to write down all of the stories they’d been told, Barry was counting the various herbs that they had been given for the twins and Davenport was simply leading them back to the ship, making sure that nothing could get the drop on them. </p><p>Upon getting back to the ship Davenport yelled out, “Hey guys, we’re back!” The response he got was the twins' laughter and Taako, barely managing a, “Sorry, Cap’n’port, what the fuck was that again?” The twins came down the hallway and gathered themselves a bit before Lup said, “No but really, what did you say?”</p><p>Davenports message of, “Just that we’re back?” was clearly lost in translation. The twins went from laughing to ashen and concerned. He turned around to ask Lucretia and Barry if they understood, but upon seeing their faces match the twins he knew they didn’t. They also looked hesitant to speak, likely fearing that their words would also be lost in translation. </p><p>“Luce, Barold please attempt to say something to us. Literally anything.” When neither of them immediately responded Taako said, “Lucy, tell me one of the stories you heard today. One of the ones you’ve already written down.” Lucretia pulled out her journal and flipped to one of the most recent pages. She handed the book to Taako and pointed at the one she was going to recite and started to speak. To herself she could hear the story, both in her voice and the voice of the one who’d told her, but to everyone else she sounded like she was speaking gibberish. “Ok, ok.” Taako cut her off, “Ok. That’s enough Creesh. Barold what kind of herbs did you bring us?”</p><p>Barry could tell that twins had some idea of what was going on, so he brought out some of the herbs. He handed one over and started to explain what could be made with it and what it tasted like before Lup let out a choked sob. He stopped speaking, assuming no one understood what he was saying. Taako breathed deeply a few times, running his hand through Lup’s hair. “Give us five minutes. We’ll meet in the kitchen in five minutes.” And with that he dragged Lup down the hallway. </p><p>When the twins said five minutes they meant five minutes. Five minutes later they had three notebooks and pencils and they were setting them down on the table. “Now that we’ve calmed the fuck down,” Taako started, “let’s get down to business. Lucretia, you wrote that story down on your way back to the ship right?” He waited for a nod before continuing. “So it seems that you guys can still write, you just can’t speak. You’ll write down what you want to say in these notebooks, and we’ll read them out and then respond. We are starting. What the fuck happened when you left the ship?”</p><p>All three of them started writing, Lucretia finishing first. She said that they walked the opposite direction of the other town they had found, as they had discussed, and found a small group of nomads. They talked and received stories and herbs and a few magic spells. They heard a few warnings from those they got stories from but disregarded them, as they were just going to ask for a meal, an example of how the herbs were used, and leave. They had their meal, talking with the cooks, and then left. Davenports included that he had been making sure that no one was going to attack them and Barry’s that one of the cooks had been exceptionally quiet and done most of the cooking, only saying two or three words under his breath. </p><p>Upon reading that out loud Lup’s breath shook, and Taako inhaled deeply before almost demanding, “Did you understand any of the words?” When Barry shook his head he looked at Lup and she explained.</p><p>“Merle and Magnus got back a little while ago, panicked and hoping that you guys were already back. You weren’t and we told them as much, and before they left to find you they said that the village people had warned them of a group out in your direction, who would use magic thrown into food to jumble the words of those who ate with them so they couldn’t communicate any more.” Lup stopped to take a breath and Taako took over.</p><p>“We thought they were over-reacting, like the three most competent people on the ship getting tricked like that how crazy are you, but… well clearly they weren’t. Those must be some charming people, or this planet must have thrown you guys off.” Taako trailed off for a moment before throwing his arm around his sisters shoulder and saying, “At least you guys have the two best arcanists ever in all of the planes to help fix this mess!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>